Conto De Fada, ou seria de uma Bruxa?
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Hermione é aluna de Harry, e namoro entre professores e alunos é totalmente proibido. Universo Alternativo


Autor: Luís Ferreira

**Autor: **Luís Ferreira. **  
E-mail: ****  
Título: **Conto-De-Fada, ou seria de uma Bruxa?**  
Capa: **Não.**  
Sinopse: **Harry superava Hermione em tudo. Ela adquiriu uma certa raiva por ele... Uma certa raiva que virou amor! **  
Shipper: **Harry/Hermione**  
Classificação: **+ 13 anos.**  
Gênero: **Dramática. **  
Spoilers: **Nenhum. **  
Status: **Completa.**  
Idioma: **Português.**  
Observação: **Os personagens não me pertencem, são emprestados do mundo de JK. Não tem fins lucrativos.

**Observação 2: **Os bônus estarão sublinhados. **  
Música: **Far Away. **  
Banda: **Nickelback.

**Conto-De-Fada, ou seria de uma Bruxa?**

**(Far Away – Nickelback)**

Eu juro. Eu juro por Merlin que odeio Harry James Potter. É a primeira vez que estou admitindo isso para mim mesma. Demorou para que eu me acostumasse com essa idéia, mas depois de muita luta, muita teimosia, tenho que confessar: Eu o odeio! (Mesmo não tendo trocado nem ao menos um "bom-dia" com ele em toda a minha vida, levando em consideração que a gente estudava na mesma escola – não na mesma série).

Agradeço mais do que tudo nesse mundo que ele tenha nascido alguns anos à frente, temos a diferença de quatro anos, obrigada mesmo, Merlin! Ele se formou no sétimo ano há poucos meses e eu estou ingressando no meu quinto ano. Repito, obrigada Merlin!

A verdade dessa raiva toda é uma só. Eu sempre fiz tudo para ser a melhor em todas as coisas. Qualquer que fossem os detalhes, eu sempre lutei para ser a melhor. Principalmente nos estudos. Mas adivinha só? Diferente do que eu esperava, eu sempre escutava a mesma coisa dos meus professores: "Você só não é a melhor em Hogwarts por causa de Harry Potter! Mas mesmo assim, parabéns!".

Eu ficava no segundo lugar, enquanto Harry ocupava o patamar. Ele era o garoto da foto, e sabe quem eu era? A garota que fica do lado do garoto da foto dando tchauzinho! Que ódio!

Espero que nunca ninguém consiga ler a minha mente, principalmente o professor de Poções (Formado em Oclumênca). É um ótimo professor, aliás, pena que está um pouco velhinho para o cargo e não sei se agüentará por muito tempo a lecionar em Hogwarts. Embora ele nunca tenha sido gentil comigo, eu adorava o seu jeito de ensinar, era a única matéria que eu me saia melhor do que o próprio Harry, e o professor adorava repetir isso. Talvez fosse pela grande antipatia que ele tinha pelo rapaz, ou talvez, porque eu era a melhor mesmo.

- Hermione? Tudo bem? – perguntou Gina sentando à minha frente – Você parece um pouco dispersa...

A garota ajeitou as presilhas na cabeça, tentando afastar-se dos pensamentos de ódio. Não tinha o porquê se preocupar, afinal, Harry tinha se formado e não estaria em Hogwarts pelos seus próximos três anos. O que a colocaria em primeiro lugar em tudo, dessa vez! Ela mal podia esperar para ver Minerva dizendo: "Você é a primeira em Hogwarts! Parabéns! Vinte e sete milhões de pontos para a Grifinória!".

Gina conversava com as amigas da classe dela e me excluía na maior parte das vezes, principalmente quando o assunto era garotos e moda (os dois assuntos que eu mais detesto na verdade). A ruivinha é dois anos mais velha do que eu, e nós nos tornamos amigas principalmente no final do ano passado, quando eu fiquei com o irmão dela no Baile de Inverno. Ronald, julgo Rony, Weasley! Mas não passou de alguns beijos, juro. Até porque ele era o melhor amigo de uma pessoa que eu odeio, diga-se de passagem.

Estamos indo para Hogwarts para um novo ano cheio de dificuldades, afinal, é nesse ano que eu decido o que vou fazer da minha vida. Vou enfrentar também os N.O.M's no final de tudo, e isso vai decidir o meu futuro para sempre. É assustador, não é mesmo? Pois é... E o pior de tudo é que vou estudar ainda mais porque não quero que nada saia errado. Principalmente agora... Sem Harry Potter!

Falando em anos de decisões... É bom lembrar que estou preparada psicologicamente para não me apaixonar ninguém durante esse ano. Gina está reclamando por ter se separado do namorado, Luna reclamava de não ter vontade de namorar, e Rachel já tinha namorado todos, não havia graça de repetir "figurinha". Mas eu já estou decidida, não tenho tempo para falar de romance!

- O Miguel cortou o cabelo, vocês repararam? – perguntou Gina enquanto acompanhava as amigas para os cavalos alados presos às carruagens.

Luna e Rachel olharam para trás a fim de avaliarem o novo corte de cabelo de Miguel, deram risadinhas simpáticas e avaliaram-no como "super gato!".

- Mas... Não beija bem! – completou Gina sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rindo.

- Oras... Vocês já... Vocês já...? – queriam saber as duas, boquiabertas.

- Duas vezes! – ela disse terminando de sorrir.

Girei os olhos enquanto me sentava, e infelizmente Gina reparou, que azar!

- Ora... Desculpa! – disse ela levemente corada – Esqueci que você estava na cabine – odiava quando ela me tratava como se eu fosse uma assexuada. Não que eu não gostasse de garotos, pelo contrário, eu gostava, só não queria que saíssem comentando como se algo absolutamente natural e fútil. Eu não estava acostumada a isso!

- Tudo bem – respondi dando uma risadinha de leve – Eu já estou me acostumando!

Luna riu de um jeito histérico e tentou abafar a risada com as mãos na boca, mas eu quis saber o porquê disso tudo e perguntei.

- Por nada... - ela respondeu passando o dedo nos olhos para limpar as lágrimas – Só que... Só que me parece que você é lésbica! – eu sentia que Luna me odiava, principalmente por eu ter ficado com Rony (o menino que ela gostava).

- Há há há! – ri forçadamente – Não sou eu quem andou beijando a Parvati na brincadeira de verdade ou desafio do ano passado!

Luna corou de leve e puxou os cabelos loiros para esconder o rosto.

- Hermione já ficou com garotos legais, não é? – perguntou Gina querendo me defender, ela era uma boa amiga, no fundo.

- Sim – eu acrescentei tentando evitar o olhar da minha ex-cunhada – Já beijei Vítor Krum e aposto que ninguém mais beijou algum famoso!

- Er... Na verdade... – Rachel corou de leve – Você não foi a única a beijar o Vítor!

Arregalei os olhos, espantada. Eu tinha dado o meu primeiro beijo nele e sempre soube que ele tinha ficado com outras garotas antes disso, mas não pelas redondezas de Hogwarts! Diga-se que Rachel é a segunda mais odiada na minha lista negra, e claro, em primeiro lugar como sempre, Harry!

- E... Eu já fiquei com um ator trouxa! – confessou Gina colocando uma de suas mechas deu cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha – O Zac Efron!

Luna fez uma cara de quem não o conhecia, mas eu não. Eu sabia muito bem quem ele era, aliás, já tinha visto um filme dele nos cinemas durante as férias de verão (High School Musical) e não duvidei das palavras da minha amiga.

As carruagens foram perdendo velocidade diante do castelo todo iluminado, as portas das carruagens se abriram automaticamente e eu desci carregando o meu garoto nos braços. Entenda que ele é um gato de estimação, e é a minha maior companhia em todos os momentos. Bichento.

Deixei o trio para trás, Gina tinha muitos segredos para contar as amigas e eu não queria ser a chata do grupo, por isso, acompanhada de meu garoto (repito: Bichento é um gato de estimação, por enquanto é só isso, a não ser que ele tenha dons de animago e eu não saiba, e nem quero saber – afinal, ele já me viu diversas vezes sem roupas).

Passei pelo jardim atolando meus sapatos marrons nas poças de lama. Droga! Passei horas limpando-os antes de sair de casa. Mas por fim, cheguei ao castelo, passando pela professora McGonagall que me recebeu com um sorriso além do normal. E aproximei dos archotes com fogo vivo para me aquecer enquanto os alunos passavam por mim. Fui concebida como monitora durante as férias mas no começo não tinha muito o que fazer, os trabalhos árduos aconteceriam durante o ano. Quem trabalhava duro mesmo eram os monitores-chefes.

**This time, This place.**

(Esta vez, este lugar).

**Misused, Mistakes.**

(Maltratado, erros).

**Too long, Too late.**

(Tempo demais, tão longe).

**Who was I to make you wait****?**

(Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?)

No meio da massa de alunos molhados por alguns orvalhos, sentei-me isolada dos demais, e soltei Bichento aos meus pés já que não gostava da idéia de ter pêlos voando na minha comida.

Quando todos estavam acomodados, incluindo os alunos do primeiro ano, o professor Dumbledore começou o seu discurso de boas vindas para todos os alunos, claro, como sempre uma boa aluna, eu devorava cada palavra e tentava ignorar o aviso do meu estômago que estava na hora de comer. Mas... Nem sempre tudo é perfeito, para que eu precisava saber pela quinta vez que correr nos corredores era proibido? E que as bombas-de-bosta também? Era o mesmo discurso de cerimônia de sempre! E acabei desviando o fio da minha imaginação para uma deliciosa torta de chocolate de sobremesa.

- ...e com grande honra que eu gostaria de chamá-lo para o nosso corpo docente – Dumbledore estendeu os braços para a porta lateral, ao lado da mesa dos professores – Harry James Potter!

Fui atropelada por martelos voadores, centenas deles, ou pior, milhares!

- Quê? – eu quase vomitei enquanto as pessoas inebriadas aplaudiam a sua presença. Detalhe: Vomitaria o que? Ar? Acho que foi por isso que nada saiu da minha boca.

- Estou muito lisonjeado – agradeceu Harry aumentado a voz diante de todos – Obrigado, obrigado – ele, arrogantemente (como sempre), curvou-se diante dos demais, agradecido – Prometo ser um ótimo professor de Poções!

- O que houve com o Snape? – perguntei não querendo saber a dura realidade. Ele já era bem idoso, como já citei acima.

- Onde estava a sua cabeça durante o discurso? – respondeu Sara como se ela fosse a mais observadora de todas e como se ela tivesse respondido a décima questão do exame de Poções corretamente durante o ano passado (coisa que somente eu havia feito, obrigada!) – Dumbledore disse que ele foi contratado para outras escolas!

- E não tem chance dele voltar? – perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu não suportaria ter que enfrentar a aula que eu mais gosto com o professor mais chato e metido de todo o planeta.

Ninguém respondeu, as meninas continuaram a cochichar entre elas, excitadas com a idéia. Revirei algumas páginas na minha mente, acho que era a primeira vez que um aluno se formava em Hogwarts e no ano seguinte já estava no castelo dando aulas, mas é claro, ele era Harry Potter, o mais inteligente, o queridinho do professor Dumbledore. Não devia estar surpresa!

- E o que você acha disso? – perguntou Colin preparando a máquina para tirar foto do professor no dia seguinte.

- Acho melhor a aprender a lavar louças!

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou ele limpando a lente com as vestes.

- Porque talvez eu não queira ser auror! – já que ser auror lhe custaria assistir aulas de Poções reforçadas, e dessas aulas ela queria estar bem longe.

Colin fez uma cara de quem havia comido e não gostado.

- Mas você sempre quis trabalhar como auror...

- As idéias mudam, Colin! – retruquei, irritada – E se você não se importa, perdi a fome – limpei meus lábios no guardanapo e joguei em cima da sopa.

Colin, coitado, não entendera nada, mas eu estava irritada demais para pensar sobre isso. Apenas deixei-o para trás, batendo os pés querendo o meu quarto mais do que nunca para chorar, estava tão irritada que esqueci que Bichento estava me seguindo.

Queria chorar, mas... Eu não devia me derrotar por atitudes banais. Era Harry, simplesmente Harry, e eu teria que enfrentá-lo durante os meus dois próximos anos. Por que não superar tudo isso? Por que não ignorar? Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas...

Ignorei os elfos transitando pelo meu quarto e cai de cara na cama, com o rosto cobrindo a face. Não queria pensar sobre isso, não queria... As coisas simplesmente iam acontecer... E foi assim que adormeci!

Amanheci mais cedo do que o normal preocupada com a minha primeira aula, se toda a má sorte que eu carregava estivesse funcionando, provavelmente as duas primeiras aulas seriam com Harry, com direito a uma viagem paga de ida e sem volta com essa "mula" para a Lua. (Sim, eu seria sortuda a tal ponto!).

Logo o movimento da primeira manhã chegou, as meninas levantaram agitadas para o primeiro dia de aula, e suas dúvidas mortais eram: Será que esse par de brincos combina com o meu cabelo? Enquanto ela se torturava perguntando qual seria a primeira aula!

Desci para o meu café da manhã com borboletas no estômago, eu já inventava centenas de desculpas para burlar a primeira aula se realmente fosse dele.

Tentei não olhar para a mesa dos professores, era preferível ignorar a presença dele naquele momento.

E os calendários de aula vieram, para minha sorte as primeiras aulas seriam de Feitiços, seguidas por meio tempo de Transfiguração e Herbologia bem no finalzinho. E no trajeto para a sala do terceiro andar, cruzei com Gina cochichando com as amigas sobre o novo professor. Gina o amava, e isso todos sabiam do poeminha que ela mandara a ele no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, todos sabiam mesmo, até mesmo eu que não estudei em Hogwarts naquela época.

Mas... Como tudo passa, tudo passará, já dizia Agnaldo Timóteo. A quinta-feira chegou e não teve outra alternativa a não ser enfiar os livros e descer para as masmorras. Eu desejei que pudesse levar Bichento como consolo, mas não seria ético de acordo com as regras e eu não queria ser a primeira do ano a desobedecer.

Sentei no fundo, sabendo que a minha companheira de carteira seria alguém também excluído de certo modo.

Harry entrou na classe e eu ainda não estava acostumado a ver ele no tablado, ao invés do velho Snape. Ainda mais um professor jovem, usando roupas claras.

- Boa tarde – disse ele se apresentando – Eu sou Harry, como todos vocês devem conhecer – "como devem conhecer", eu suspirei "ele finge ser modesto, né?" – Vou terminar a nobre arte de Severo Snape e ensiná-los Poções!

Ele foi passando entre as carteiras e eu afundei o rosto nos braços desejando que ele não parasse ao meu lado ou não me fizesse perguntas.

- Então! – ele bateu as palmas que me fizeram assustar e dar um salto na carteira – Vamos começar com a história da poção, acredito que vocês não tenham conhecido já que o antigo professor era um pouco tradicional e partia direto para o experimento, pulando as partes teóricas.

"Ele se considera o jovem?" perguntei. Para tudo o que ela dizia eu conseguia arrumar um empecilho.

- Acredita-se que o primeiro preparo de poções ocorreu no século II. O que tentaram desenvolver naquela época, chamaram de Pocioun Del Sueno! Alguém sabe o que significa, atualmente?

Todos olharam na minha direção, eu fiquei sem graça, e o professor simplesmente acompanhou os olhares dos alunos, e virou-se com os braços colados no corpo na minha direção.

- Algum palpite? – ele me perguntou. Tive vontade de gritar.

- Não – eu disse simplesmente.

Ele deu uma risadinha, ela não entendeu o porquê no início.

- Você não é a tal Hermione Granger? – perguntou ele coçando o queixo.

"Sabe-tudo" resmunguei para mim mesmo, falando mal dele.

- Não, na verdade, sou Hermione, mas para você sou Granger! – ela não soube como teve coragem de fazer isso, mas as palavras saíram como vômito.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele riu – Você é considerada a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, não é mesmo?

Meneei a cabeça, modesta. Eu também tinha o direito de fingir, assim como ele, certo?

- E... Você certamente sabe qual foi a primeira poção a ser feita!

- Sei! – disse empinando o nariz – Mas receio não querer responder agora!

Harry franziu o cenho e se aproximou, senti a respiração falhar.

- Algum problema, Her... Srta. Granger? – ele perguntou se corrigindo.

- Não, nada – respondi e apoiei o queixo na minha mochila – Não estou a fim, certo?

Eu estava conseguindo rebater todas as perguntas que ele me fazia, mas no fundo eu sentia dó. Ele estava sendo educado, como professor, e eu sendo mal educada como aluna.

- Certo – ele disse e cruzou os braços – Você não sabe... Acontece! – ele deu uma risadinha.

"Arrogante! Estúpido!" eu queria gritar.

- Poção do sono! – respondi rapidamente enquanto ele estava de costas.

Ele parou e voltou sorrindo.

- Fazendo charme antes, não é? – e deu uma risadinha. Debochada?

- Não! – ela revirou os olhos – Eu não quis responder, ué!

Harry arranjou algumas rugas na testa e olhou firme na minha direção.

- Eu sei aonde você quer chegar... Você quer brigar, é isso?

Ri alto, devolvendo a risada debochada e a turma prendeu a respiração.

- Você devia ser professor de Adivinhação! – ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando firme em seus olhos azuis penetrantes em minha direção.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, esperava que fosse me xingar, soltar algum palavrão, dizer que me odiava, mas... Ele a fechou!

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória – disse ele, e eu o odiei por tirar pontos, mas ele disse rapidamente, em seguida – A mais!

Ele considerou a minha resposta. Que raiva! Isso era me humilhar legal na frente dos meus amigos! Senti a respiração voltar pouco a pouco, enquanto ele virava as costas e continuava a dar aula, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E a sineta tocou, eu toda agradecida por isso e contente por se livrar das masmorras, quis sair correndo, mas ele veio na minha direção e parou.

- Quero conversar com você antes de sair...

- Pode dizer! – respondi sem olhar em seus olhos mas sabendo que ele me olhava.

- Não quero falar na frente de todo mundo! – ele resmungou e antes que eu falasse qualquer outra coisa, ele atravessou a sala e sentou na escrivaninha.

Fingi ajeitar o material dentro da mochila enquanto o pessoal saia da sala, por fim, fiquei a sós com ele dentro da sala, sentindo os pés sumirem no chão, e caminhei vagarosamente até a sua escrivaninha, evitando a qualquer custo desviar o olhar dos meus sapatos ainda sujos da noite de ontem.

- Srta. Granger – ele disse com o olhar firme na minha direção, mas eu o ignorava – Por favor, olhe para mim!

Tive que levantar a cabeça e encarar os seus olhos no fundo, senti-me ainda mais perdida por alguns segundos, o seu olhar era muito bonito e eu nunca tinha parado para perceber isso.

- A gente pode ter um convívio legal durante o ano...

- Eu sei – resmunguei.

- ...não precisamos dessa inimizade logo no primeiro dia de aula!

Queria resmungar alguma coisa, mas não o fiz.

- Vamos tirar nossas desavenças por aqui e vamos ser amigos – ele disse meigamente – Pode contar comigo sempre que puder, e digo o mesmo a você!

**Just one chance.**

(Apenas uma chance).

**Just one breath.**

(Apenas uma respiração).

**Just in case there's just one left.**

(Caso reste apenas um).

**Cause you know,**

(Porque você sabe.)

**you know, you know.**

(Porque você sabe, você sabe).

Eu queria chorar naquele momento, e uma incrível vontade de fazer isso abraçada com ele. Mas... Ele era o meu rival. Ele tinha conquistado o meu sonho, ele tinha virado professor aos dezoito anos de idade, o que certamente era um ótimo avanço para o seu currículo. Além do fato dele ser famoso pela morte dos pais, ele simplesmente não precisava ser inteligente para chamar atenção. Eu sim precisava, eu não era reconhecida pela minha beleza, não matei o maior bruxo de todos os tempos e não fiquei famosa. Eu não tinha amigos, e essa realidade me batia dura como uma pedra no peito. Era a simples verdade.

"Você trocaria a sua vida pela dele, afinal de contas?" perguntou uma voz na minha cabeça "Deixaria de ter os pais a troco da fama?".

E senti dó. Muita dó. O meu coração ardeu em lágrimas. Os meus olhos arderam. Como ele conseguia estudar com uma história tão trágica nas costas? Como ele conseguia se superar na inteligência depois de tudo?

- Desculpa, senhor – eu respondi, cabisbaixa – Desculpa mesmo.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor – ele disse e levantou minha cabeça com o dedo indicador, e nossos olhares se encontraram pela terceira vez naquele dia, e pela terceira vez, senti meus pés afundarem numa escuridão sem fim – Eu sou apenas o mesmo Harry de sempre!

Confesso que fiquei aliviada com uma mescla de vontade de chorar. Todas as armas que eu tinha apontado contra ele estavam caídas em volta de mim. Não havia barreiras. Tive a oportunidade de ser amiga dele... Queria abraçá-lo. Ah, como queria!

- Obrigada – respondi – Posso-me retirar?

- Claro – ele piscou para mim e eu me senti derreter, eu não tinha pernas mais – Seja qual for o problema é só me procurar.

Que tipo de problemas eu tinha? Nenhum! E ele? Ele tinha mais problemas do que os da escola inteira somados e mesmo assim, estava oferecendo um ombro amigo.

- Obrigada – coloquei o cabelo atrás da orelha e saiu da sala, pisando leve.

Ao passar pela porta, senti um peso enorme nas minhas costas. Como eu pude ser tão grosseira com ele? Como eu pude? Ele todo simpático, amigável, e eu uma estúpida, egoísta querendo ser a melhor em tudo.

Senti as lágrimas pinicarem nos meus olhos, e um forte aperto no peito somado ao peso das costas. E comecei a gemer, estava chorando no meio do corredor. Desesperada. Aflita. Egoísta. Sozinha...

Ouvi barulho de passos e sabia que os sonserinos se aproximavam para assistir as aulas de Harry, esgueirei-me para dentro de uma pilastra a fim de passar despercebida. Enxuguei as lágrimas e tentei não fungar.

Desejei que todos passassem logo para que eu pudesse passar no banheiro e lavar o rosto antes de entrar para a próxima aula, por sorte era Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas com a professora Tonks e o banheiro era próximo de sua sala.

Corri pelos corredores tentando não pensar em Harry. Isso me corroia por dentro. Subi pelas escadarias de mármore evitando o chamado de Gina e suas amigas para os andares debaixo, provavelmente iam perguntar sobre a aula.

Cheguei na aula ofegante e sentei na carteira do fundo, que infelizmente era o meu lugar preferido em outras como Adivinhação, mas não nessa.

Passei a mão pela testa para tirar o excesso de água acumulada nas rugas da face e enxuguei na roupa para poder virar as páginas do livro. É nojento, eu sei, mas melhor do que ficar pingando em cima da carteira.

- Acho que alguém está apaixonada! – riu Jessie brincando comigo, ela era a minha amiga mais próxima, tirando Gina. Ela tinha liberdade comigo às vezes, mas eu não contava meus segredos a ela.

- Não estou apaixonada – ri fazendo um gesto que não me importava com o que ela dissesse. Não estaria, estaria?

A hora do jantar veio de repente, desci depois do banho, cheirosa e com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Não estava muito a fim de almoçar depois de ter conversado com Harry, confesso que fiquei meio aérea, mas... Eu estava com pena, sinceramente!

Não desci para jantar, passei direto do primeiro andar para os jardins, sem dar as caras no Salão Principal e creio que ninguém sentiria a minha falta. Peguei o caminho para a direita e cheguei em um círculo onde havia um parquinho infantil, era próximo de Hogsmeade, o povoado máximo, e mesmo que fosse de crianças, eu adorava passar a maior parte do meu tempo ali. Era um lugar escondido e escuro. Ninguém me acharia nem mesmo com o Mapa do Maroto!

Passei a mão no balanço vermelho de madeira na tentativa de tirar a água acumulada da chuva e me sentei, enrosquei os braços ao redor das correntes e dobrei os joelhos para encaixar os pés no chão. Pensativa.

Pobre Harry... Eu simplesmente não podia me conter de tanta infelicidade, era um fardo muito grande para uma pessoa só! Eu estava angustiada com tudo o que acontecera. Com o fato de eu ter sido uma egoísta. Como pude pensar em ser a menina mais inteligente de Hogwarts passando por cima do garoto mais sofrido de todos? Eu me sentia culpada, por algum motivo... E fiquei admirando a escuridão. As nuvens brincando no céu.

- Ora... Harry! – disse uma voz familiar e ofegante.

Olhei por cima do ombro e avistei uma cena que fez meu sangue gelar. Harry e Gina vinham caminhando de Hogsmeade, aos risos. Ele empurrou a cintura da garota contra a parede e antes que pudesse brincar ou falar alguma coisa, ele fez o que eu desejei que não fizesse. Ele a beijou nos lábios. E senti um tijolo transfigurar para dentro do meu estômago.

- Eu devia estar no jantar – ele disse entre as risadas.

- Todo mundo já sabe do nosso caso antigo – ela riu e o beijou ardentemente. Corri para trás de uma árvore, sabendo que eles iam passar por mim se continuassem caminhando.

- Todo mundo sabe do nosso caso antigo – ele repetiu – Mas não posso manchar o meu currículo, não é mesmo? Sou seu professor agora, e não mais o seu colega de time de quadribol!

Gina passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Lembra-se do nosso primeiro beijo? – ela perguntou sussurrando mas o silêncio era tão intenso que qualquer barulho dava para ser ouvido na floresta.

- Foi no natal do ano passado, em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal – ele riu – Eu ainda estudava em Hogwarts! – e ele a beijou.

Senti-me perdida para sempre. Ele não parecia triste. Ele não parecia sozinho. Ele não parecia ter carregado um fardo pesado durante anos! E pensar que eu me preocupei com ele... Pensar que eu chorei por ele... Pensar que eu tentei ser amiga dele!

Mordi o lábio para não voltar a chorar. Dessa vez não por piedade, mas por arrependimento.

**That I love you.**

(Que eu te amo).

**That I have loved you all along.**

(Que eu te amei o tempo todo).

**And I miss you.**

(E sinto a sua falta).

**Been far away for far too long.**

(Estive longe por muito tempo).

Desperdicei tempo pensando o quanto ele precisava do meu apoio, sendo que na verdade ele estava muito bem acompanhado. Típico de garotos, beijar as alunas, as amigas, as colegas. Vítor Krum fora assim. Rony não passou por despercebido e para completar a minha teoria contra os homens: Harry Potter.

E ela o empurrou contra a parede, após o beijo mordeu o lábio com força, puxando-o.

- Vou na frente para não notarem que estamos saindo escondidos – Gina deslizou as mãos para o peitoral do rapaz e o empurrou contra a parede. Senti que tinha perdido de alguma forma para alguém. Mas não era nada absolutamente sobre ser inteligente. Perdido o que, afinal?

Harry observou Gina ser engolida pela escuridão, enquanto ele coçava a nuca e dava um suspiro apaixonado. Cogitei a idéia de ir até ele e dizer que eu o odiava em dobro, mas estava na dúvida, isso mudaria muitas coisas.

- Ei, Harry! – saltei na direção dele. Ele virou na minha direção perdido e olhando por cima do ombro, preocupado.

- Olá, Srta. Granger! – ele disse se aproximando e ainda lançando olhares furtivos na direção da escuridão por onde Gina devia estar andando.

- Não adianta disfarçar, Potter, eu vi! – falei com convicção. Eu estava disposta a ir até o fim com esse jogo.

E estávamos frente a frente. E aquele olhar me fazia ir às nuvens e voltar, eu simplesmente não tinha coragem de fazer mais nada quando o encarava. Então, eu descobri a verdade de tanto ódio. De tanta ambição... E isso me doeu mais ainda!

- Srta. Granger, eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu posso explicar, e... – ele estava perdido com as próprias palavras. Ele estava nas minhas mãos e eu podia pisar nele até que virasse um grão de feijão. Mas como uma boa pessoa, eu tinha dó. Típico, eu ter dó!

- Você não devia tratar suas alunas dessa forma – respondi fria.

- Eu não sei o que você, viu... Mas...

- Harry! – bati o pé firme com um suspiro, fechei os olhos para que pudesse falar sem ficar perdida, meu coração estava acelerado, parecia que ia saltar pela garganta – Eu não vou contar a ninguém, isso é um problema seu!

Ele engoliu em seco e de um suspiro, aliviado. Caiu para trás e sentou no gira-gira com as duas mãos enterradas no rosto. Eu encarei os seus cabelos negros. O que eu faria?

- Obrigado – ele respondeu – Obrigado mesmo...

Não respondi. E o silêncio veio, mas não me incomodava, sabia que estava prejudicando-o mais do que a mim mesma.

- Eu... Eu e ela namoramos há seis meses – ele disse desnecessariamente. Eu não queria saber, isso em machucava, de alguma forma.

Sacudi a cabeça, e fiz gestos com a mão para que ele parasse.

- Isso é problema seu! – virei as costas e sai andando.

Ele ficou de pé e gritou pelo meu nome, parei e olhei para trás, era incrível mas tínhamos a mesma altura e olha que eu não estava usando salto.

- Obrigado – ele disse sinceramente e o seu olhar penetrou no fundo do meu coração.

- Nada... – respondi com a boca seca, soou tão baixo que ele não chegou a escutar, mas interpretou.

Virei as costas e sai andando, perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. Subi direto para a Sala Comunal e me isolei na minha cama, não queria pensar em nada.

Fiquei muito mal e quase não dormi a noite toda, e mordendo o travesseiro para que ninguém ouvisse meus xingamentos. Eu sabia no que meu ódio tinha se transformado mas não queria tomar consciência disso. Já tinha me apaixonado antes por outros garotos, mas... A situação era completamente diferente. Eu não os odiara, primeiramente. Nenhum deles namorava a minha melhor amiga. E nenhum era o meu professor de Poções.

Eu estava gostando do meu professor de Poções? Sério?! Todo aquele ódio... Aquela pena... Aquele rancor... Tinha se transformado em amor?

E eu não conseguia parar de pensar em seus olhos, do jeito que ele me olhava. E era um conjunto todo, o seu rosto... O seu nariz... A sua boca.

A semana que se seguiu foi a pior da minha vida. Evitava olhar para a mesa dos professores a qualquer custo, pior do que isso era recuar de Gina durante as conversas, as minhas cotas de desculpas estavam se esgotando.

E quando eu já estava me dando conta, segunda feira tinha passado como um flash, terça e quarta já tinham caído do calendário, e chegou quinta. O bendito dia!

Andei pelos corredores segurando com força a alça da minha mochila que por sinal estava muito mais leve do que o normal, não estava preocupada em estudar, já que eu não conseguia porque os olhos de Harry sempre apareciam no meio da lição.

Desci para as masmorras com um frio percorrendo por cada pêlo do meu corpo, e sabia que não era o gelo normal do lugar, era um frio diferente.

Cheguei na sala evitando olhar para a escrivaninha e infelizmente as carteiras do fundo estavam ocupadas por garotos que trocavam figurinhas. Céus! Quinze anos e ainda havia alguns garotos que eu podia jurar que mamavam na mamadeira da mamãe!

Sentei no canto da parede, mas na frente, era o único lugar isolado, aliás. Harry estava corrigindo algumas redações e logo começou a aula, percebi que estava me evitando de todas as formas, a melhor prova disso foi quando ele se dirigiu ao fundo da sala para passar as instruções.

E isso me doeu mais do que eu imaginava. Eu queria ignorá-lo! Eu queria que ele viesse me bajulando a aula inteira... E que eu pisasse cruelmente em seu coração! Como ele fez comigo, sem saber. Mas foi ao contrário do eu planejava, ele sequer olhou na minha cara! Cadê aquele discurso de que ele era o meu melhor amigo? De que a gente podia ser grandes amigos ao invés de brigarmos?

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

(Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo).

**and you'll never go.**

(E você nunca irá).

**Stop breathing if**

(Eu pararei de respirar).

**I don't see you anymore**

(Se não a ver mais).

Os meninos se afastaram rapidamente quando a sineta tocou, as meninas enrolaram um pouco já que lançavam risadinhas para o professor, mas ele as ignorou, o que demonstrava ser fiel a Gina. Porque ele sabia das risadinhas (o volume exagerado as denunciavam) mas não correspondeu.

E por fim, a sós. O meu coração batia como um tambor no peito, fiquei com medo de que me rasgasse.

- Professor – eu disse aproximando da escrivaninha e ele não ergueu os olhos.

- Diga! – respondeu friamente.

- Eu não sei porque o senh... Porque você está me evitando! – e ele me olhou, os seus cabelos negros estavam desajeitados como sempre – Eu não vou fazer nada contra vocês!

- Eu sei – ele respondeu forçando um sorriso – Confio nas suas palavras!

Ele confiava em mim. Ponto para Hermione Jane Granger! Não demonstrei reação, embora a minha vontade fosse passar os braços em volta do seu pescoço, Merlin, eu não podia pensar nessas besteiras! Ele namora a minha melhor amiga!

E ele me olhava de uma maneira penetrante, eu já disse isso, não? Seu olhar parecia se concentrar no meu cérebro. E... Ele me olhou esquisito. Puxei a varinha e berrei.

- PROTEGO! – eu sabia que ele estava fazendo. Ele invadira a minha mente! Ele era um ótimo Oclumente!

Harry deu uma cambalhota para trás com a cadeira, e gemeu de dor durante alguns instantes e eu achei que tivesse feito pouco. Merecia pior!

- Ai! – ele gemeu colocando a mão no braço. Eu tinha quebrado o braço do meu professor de Poções? Ah! Meu Deus... Cinqüenta pontos a menos para você Hermione Granger, isso sim!

Eu me ajoelhei diante do corpo do rapaz e senti o arrepio percorrer pelo meu corpo novamente. Ele era tão... Abafa o caso!

- Desculpa, professor, desculpa... O senhor estava invadindo a minha mente, e eu perdi o controle!

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem! – ele gemeu de olhos fechados, parecia estar doendo muito.

- Quer que eu chame alguém? A Madame Pomfrey, talvez? – perguntei.

- Não precisa, ajude-me a ficar em pé.

Deixei a mochila cair no chão frio da sala e passei o meu braço ao redor de suas costas, ajudando-o a flexionar o corpo para frente, ficando sentado.

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu me olhando e me senti perdida pela milésima vez.

- Nada – eu disse corada. Até que ponto ele tinha lido minha mente? Tudo?

E o silêncio fez com que eu parecesse uma idiota, eu não sabia o que fazer, e se ele soubesse que eu gostava dele? Eu estava fazendo o papel de palhaça ali? E seu olhar novamente encontrou o meu. Eu não ia agüentar passar por aquilo todos os dias mais. Eu precisava gritar. Mas não o faria por motivos óbvios.

Eu estava sozinha com ele naquela sala escura. E nossos olhares estavam conectados por segundos que viravam minutos. A nossa respiração era lenta e falha. Ele sabia que eu gostava dele! Ele sabia, e eu sabia pela expressão dele! Eu não ia agüentar mais por muito tempo aquele olhar... Não ia agüentar encontrá-lo pelos corredores da escola e continuar com aquele sentimento sufocante no meu peito. Eu fui me aproximando lentamente dele sem pensar nas conseqüências. Foi então o que aconteceu: Ele ergueu um pouco mais o rosto ao meu encontro, e eu senti que ele queria o mesmo. E passei as minhas mãos pelo rosto liso dele, e o puxei para um beijo. Os nossos lábios se encontraram fascinados, eu queria aquele beijo mais do que nunca. Eu desejei aquilo intensamente durante anos. E agora...

Ele forçou a colar os lábios nos primeiros segundos, mas eu não estava disposta a desistir, tinha enfrentado tudo aquilo e agora eu o beijava. Era surreal. Em um segundo eu estava divagando, e no outro estava beijando o meu professor de Poções!

E eu fiquei ali, ignorando a dor das pedras roçando nos meus joelhos, já que eu estava ajoelhada diante dele, e ele deu-se por derrotado. Ele abriu os lábios lentamente e passou a ponta da língua de leve de encontro aos meus. Eu devia estar sonhando!

**On my knees, I'll ask.**

(De joelhos, eu pedirei).

**Last chance for one last dance.**

(Uma última chance para uma última dança).

**Cause with you, I'd withstand**

(Porque com você, eu confrontaria).

**All of hell to hold your hand.**

(Todo o inferno para segurar a sua mão).

- Isso... Ridículo! – eu disse me afastando.

Eu virei o rosto, jogando os cabelos contra a minha face vermelha de vergonha. Ele ficou ali, parado, abobado com a reação, encarando-me. E eu só virei para apanhar minha mochila e sai correndo.

Isso não estava acontecendo... Não estava!

Subi as escadarias de mármore correndo, a turma de Gina vinha descendo para a aula e por sorte, a única pessoa que não encontrei no meio da multidão foi ela e suas amigas.

Eu não voltei para as aulas naquele dia, tranquei-me no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, onde ninguém podia me encontrar. Derramei litros de água que daria para transbordar o Oceano Atlântico mais do que a colaboração do Aquecimento Global.

Eu ainda sentia os lábios de Harry nos meus, e fechava os olhos para imaginar a cena. Por incrível que pareça... O cheiro dele se impregnara na minha roupa. Era doce... Eu podia viajar só com aqueles pensamentos.

Passei os dedos nos meus lábios imaginando que Harry tocara ali algumas horas mais cedo. E eu estava entorpecida. Eu o amava.

Sai do banheiro quando eu julgava ser a hora do jantar, todas aquelas ações do dia corroeram o meu estômago por dentro. Tomei um banho e subi para a Sala Comunal, lá tinha algumas frutas na mesa e eu não queria passar a minha noite no Salão Principal e encontrar Harry tão cedo.

Mas o dia seguinte demorou a chegar, mas veio. Tive sonhos incríveis com Harry, a gente se divertindo nos jardins de Hogwarts aos prantos de risadas. Por fim, desci, culpada por estar traindo a minha melhor amiga, mas talvez ela não se importasse, afinal, ela já tinha conhecido muitas bocas no castelo, e todas ela fazia pouco caso. Harry também devia estar incluído na listinha dela.

Fui para o Salão Principal e meu olhar buscou o professor de Poções na mesa, tive a minha primeira decepção, ele não estava me esperando com uma aliança de noivado. Logicamente que eu não esperava isso, mas... Ao menos ele podia estar esperando pela minha ilustre entrada no Salão de refeições, não é?

Enfim, dirigi-me para a mesa da Grifinória, isolada como sempre. Servi-me de algumas torradas e não fiquei pensando nisso, não queria estragar o meu dia.

O final de semana chegou para mim e para todos, mas eu era quem merecia mais do que nunca, ou pensa que é fácil ficar se escondendo de seu professor de Poções quando ele está preste a cruzar o corredor com você?

Era o primeiro final de semana com visita a Hogsmeade, e para a maior surpresa, eu não iria. Não estou a fim de esbarrar com Gina, ou até mesmo o próprio Harry, certo?

Terminei minhas lições cedo e fui dar uma volta pelo castelo, dirigi-me ao parquinho isolado, sei que ia parecer uma "cavalona" sentada em um banquinho de um parque infantil, mas o lugar era isolado, dificilmente me achariam lá. Só se desviassem do caminho para Hogsmeade.

Sentei no gira-gira dessa vez, e fiquei observando o horizonte, era um dia muito bonito, o gramado todo verde e seco, sem mais previsões para tempestades e frio, talvez só daqui a algumas semanas.

Fui acordada dos meus pensamentos por barulho de passos, limitei-me a ficar de pé ou ia parecer que estava brincando ali.

E meu estômago virou uma serpente inquieta ao ver a figura de Harry bem desenhada à frente. Era ele em carne e osso. Tínhamos a mesma altura e nossos olhos se ligaram.

- Hermione... – ele sussurrou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Harry... – eu consegui responder com um sorriso no rosto. Não esperava por isso, juro. O meu coração estava acelerado.

- Como tem passado? – ele perguntou corando de leve, estático.

- Bem – eu sacudi os ombros e voltei a me sentar – E você?

Ele sacudiu os ombros também, tímido.

- Bem, mas... Er... Eu preciso ir, só estava passando aqui... Para nada, enfim... – ele virou as costas e saiu andando todo tímido.

Ele veio para nada? Duvidei.

- Harry! Espera! – eu saltei em sua direção como uma leoa e grudei em seu braço, ele voltou-se na minha direção – Eu preciso falar com você – se ele já tinha lido a minha mente, que diferença fazia eu me declarar para ele? Só ia mostrar que eu era uma garota madura, diferente das que ele costumava sair.

- Hermione, seria melhor não tocarmos nesse assunto... – ele disse meigamente.

Eu soltei o braço dele e deixei a opção dele sair correndo, seria grosseira, mas ele não o fez.

- Eu gosto de você, Harry – pisquei com os dois olhos e fechei as minhas mãos suadas, estava nervosa – E eu não posso ficar com esses sentimentos guardados no meu peito, estão me matando cruelmente!

- Hermione...

- Estou sob tortura! A cada segundo que passa uma parte de mim está morrendo – pisquei mais firme dessa vez na direção dele e senti as lágrimas passearem pelos meus olhos mas não as derramaria diante dele – Sinto muito, Harry, não sei como deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, mas... Eu estou apaixonada por você!

**I'd give it all.**

(Eu daria tudo).

**I'd give for us.**

(Eu daria por nós).

**Give anything but I won't give up.**

(Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei).

'**Cause you know,**

(Porque você sabe).

**you know, you know**

(Você sabe, você sabe).

Ele mantinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, de um jeito sexy.

- Eu namoro... – ele resmungou.

- Eu sei – concordei – Por isso mesmo, eu podia abrir mão de você, aliás, Gina é a minha melhor amiga, e... É um absurdo que eu esteja correndo atrás de você! É, eu também acho! Mas... O amor falou mais alto do que a amizade dessa vez!

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo... – falou Harry na minha direção como se eu fosse uma criança.

- Eu sei o que estou dizendo sim – quis gritar mas não fiz – Eu gosto mesmo de você!

Eu estava prestes a chorar novamente. Malditas lágrimas.

- A gente pode conversar melhor depois? – perguntou Harry me olhando de um jeito carinhoso – Sei que vamos achar uma solução para isso...

Ela deu um suspiro, derrotada e antes que continuasse, Gina veio desfilando em nossa direção, de um jeito alegre e contente, paralisou-se com a cena.

- Não sabia que ia trazer uma colega – disse Gina sorrindo – Teria trazido um amigo para ela se divertir também!

Harry riu mas não saiu do lugar. Eles tinham marcado um encontro ali? Naquele horário? E eu estava atrapalhando tudo?

- Encontramos-nos por acaso! – ele disse e ela ficou surpresa.

- Ah! – virei o rosto para que ela não percebesse que eu estava quase chorando.

Gina deslizou as mãos pelos ombros de Harry e o beijou.

- Aqui não – resmungou Harry.

- Não teremos problemas com ela – sussurrou Gina em sua orelha e o beijou de leve na bochecha – Eu sou a melhor amiga dela!

"Eu sou a melhor amiga dela e não ela a minha melhor amiga!" raciocinei.

- Divirtam-se! – resmunguei com uma dor muito forte no peito, um nó. Eu tinha acabado de me declarar para ele. Acabado de desabafar todos os meus sentimentos, despejei tudo de bandeja, para ele simplesmente continuar namorando Gina e eu me passar por idiota? Ele provavelmente estava se divertindo com a minha cara.

Voltei para o castelo pensando no quanto Gina estava aproveitando cada detalhe de Harry, cada beijo, cada célula. E eu... Eu estava voltando para o dormitório para terminar de passar o meu final de semana escondida por trás das cortinas vermelhas.

Só sai do meu quarto na segunda feira para a primeira aula, nem passei no Salão Principal porque não estava com vontade de ver Harry sorrindo na mesa dos professores, ou até mesmo Gina comentando com as suas amigas como a transa deles era perfeita.

Era bom que eu emagrecesse um pouco, não que eu precisasse, mas para todos os casos, antes alguns quilos faltando do que sobrando.

Descendo para tomar um ar no jardim, fui barrada por um pé que parou na minha frente, e para o meu maior espanto, era Harry, segurando um pergaminho velho nas mãos.

- Bom dia – ele me cumprimentou.

- Vindo de mais um encontro escondido? – perguntei irônica.

- Vi você através de um Mapa – justificou ele dobrando o papel e guardando no bolso de trás da jeans – Estive procurando você, mas claro, não ia adentrar o Salão Comunal da Grifinória para isso!

- Muito significativo – continuei – E o que você quer, afinal?

- Precisamos conversar – ele disse olhando na minha direção. O meu coração palpitava com muita força, ia ter um ataque cardíaco em segundos.

- Não tenho mais nada a dizer... – eu o contornei e continuei andando.

- Sei que é arriscado conversamos aqui – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, arrepiei – Mas me espere na Sala Precisa às sete horas da noite! Certo?

- Eu não vou... – respondi.

- Experimente! – ele disse e saiu.

Encarei as suas costas até virar à direita para o Salão Principal e sumir através do arco de pedra, e suspirei. O jeito dele, qualquer que fosse a atitude, enlouquecia-me.

A idéia de faltar ao encontro era o que dominava a minha cabeça até às quinze para sete naquele dia, mas é claro, eu precisava ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Com cautela passei pelos corredores e cheguei na Sala Precisa com cinco minutos antes da sete. E o lugar estava escuro, havia uma mesa, duas prateleiras e uma janela que deixava as luzes do luar penetrarem.

- Oi – ele disse às minhas costas quase me matando de susto.

- Oi – respondi mesmo sem dar conta de que era ele.

Ele fechou a porta as suas costas. Eu estava inquieta, fiquei assim o dia todo, tremendo.

- Vamos encerrar logo esse assunto – eu disse.

Harry parou na minha frente.

- O que eu tenho para dizer pode levar algum tempo... Por isso te chamei até aqui, não queria que ninguém visse a gente cochichando pelo castelo.

Continuei parada com os braços cruzados.

- Eu vou terminar com a Gina, eu juro!

Senti as minhas pernas derreterem, ele ia fazer isso mesmo? Ele ia terminar com a Gina para ficar comigo? Isso parecia ilusão!

- Não quero que você me ache um pedófilo – ele deixou claro que não gostava de meninas mais novas.

- O q-que você-ê quer dizer c-com isso? – perguntei assustada. Esperava que ele se declarasse para mim.

- Você não precisava ter me denunciado ao Dumbledore!

- C-Como assim? – perguntei assustada.

- Dumbledore veio me procurar essa manhã para dizer que fui dedurado – Harry estava nervoso, olhava-me com fúria nos olhos – Alguém contou a ele sobre o meu relacionamento com Gina – o seu olhar se destacava pela luz do luar, e o jeito de sua expressão me dava medo.

- Eu não fiz isso, eu juro – eu disse, sincera – Alguém deve ter falado... Alguém que viu vocês dois... Ou até mesmo ouviu!

- Ninguém mais viu a gente além de você – ele cuspiu as palavras com um certo nojo de mim, isso era visível.

- Eu juro que não denunciei – falei seriamente.

Ele deu um suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você está apaixonada por mim – ele disse friamente como se meus sentimentos fossem um lixo – E a única pessoa que faria isso para prejudicar o meu relacionamento, seria você!

Eu estava chorando dessa vez, e não estava com vergonha de esconder isso.

- Você acha que eu seria capaz disso?

Harry parou alguns minutos, encarando-me e respondeu com facadas.

- Acho! – e isso penetrou no meu peito abrindo um buraco negro e era como se o punhal descesse provocando feridas por onde passava.

Limpei as lágrimas com as costas de mão e passei nas vestes.

- Você é um imbecil... Eu achava que gostava de você, mas... Mas não sei se tenho tanta certeza assim – mentira, eu o amava mais do que a minha própria vida, e infelizmente tinha consciência disso – E não me importo se algum dia você ir embora da minha vida! Vai ser a melhor coisa a acontecer!

Passei por ele como um raio e bati a porta com toda a força que eu tinha. Não queria ver a sua cara pelos próximos vinte anos. E corri para o meu quarto, onde passei mais uma noite chorando (o que estava virando rotina).

**That I love you.**

(Que eu te amo).

**That I have loved you all along.**

(Que eu te amei o tempo todo).

**And I miss you.**

(E sinto a sua falta).

**Been far away for far too long.**

(Estive longe por muito tempo).

Os meus olhos estavam ganhando olheiras permanentes, e o meu estômago já se habituara a não receber alimentos tão cedo.

Faltei nas seguintes semanas em suas aulas, de modo que me compliquei com a Professora McGonagall para justificar as minhas faltas.

Outubro chegou trazendo ventos fortes para o castelo, nem mesmo as vestes mais grossas barravam o frescor do vento passar pelos seus corpos, provocando frio intenso. E era uma típica quarta-feira, já planejava a desculpa para a primeira falta do dia seguinte.

Levemente sonsa, arrumei as minhas coisas no malão, o que eu mais queria nessa vida, era poder voltar para a casa, o quanto antes. Queria poder conversar com alguém de confiança, desabafar os meus sentimentos, ter férias dessa vida maluca. Eu estava morrendo aos poucos, isso era tortura!

Precisava comer alguma coisa, ficar em jejum como eu vinha fazendo não era nada saudável, meu corpo gritava desesperadamente por alimento. Ajeitando os meus cachos em um rabo-de-cavalo, desci.

Misturei-me em uma massa de alunos do sexto ano da Corvinal, não queria ser identificada entrando no Salão Principal por Harry que tinha uma visão ampla, sentado à mesa dos professores.

A sorte foi que deu para disfarçar bem até no meio do caminho, o azar, era que os alunos da Corvinal sentaram uma mesa antes da Grifinória, e eu fiquei parecendo uma idiota deslocada, e corri para a mesa, era como se o salão inteiro olhasse para mim.

Gina estava chorando do outro lado da mesa, recebendo palmadinhas nas costas, ao que tudo indicava, Harry e ela tinham rompido o namoro.

Sinto-me culpada por ter ficado feliz, mas infelizmente é a dura realidade. Se eu estivesse sozinha no meu quarto, daria saltos de metros, mas como uma boa amiga (eu me sentia falsa, que droga!), fingi continuar deprimida.

Comi algumas torradas com geléia, era o máximo que consegui, e consegui não olhar para a mesa dos professores, o que era um ponto positivo para mim, e me dirigi à estufa de Herbologia, com meus materiais nas costas.

Senti uma mão pelas minhas costas, e um frio que percorreu da boca ao estômago, se fosse o Harry, eu teria desmaiado ali mesmo, então, girei o corpo, pronta para deparar com um belo par de olhos verdes, quando, na verdade, encontrei um par de olhos verdes também, mas não eram de Harry, infelizmente.

- Oi – disse o monitor da Corvinal, cumprimentando-me com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Oi – limitei-me a responder; eu estaria encrencada por algum motivo?

- Posso tomar um pouco do seu tempo?

- Claro – disse, sentindo o ar ficar um pouco mais pesado.

Miguel tomou os passos adiante, e eu entendi que devia seguir ao seu lado, apressei-me e fiz, mesmo preocupada em me atrasar para aula.

- Vai haver uma festinha entre o pessoal da monitoria...

Ergui uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- Dumbledore acha legal que pelo menos os monitores se interliguem, você sabe, fazer amizade... Ele disse que facilitaria o trabalho da monitoria.

- Você quer dizer que Dumbledore alimenta esperanças de que fiquemos amigos do pessoal da Sonserina?

- Mais ou menos – disse Miguel colocando os braços para trás, foi quando eu reparei o quanto ele era forte. E ergui um pouco dos olhos e vi seus cabelos loiros penteados de um jeito diferente, um estilo moicano. Lembrei que Gina comentara isso no começo do ano, vindo para Hogwarts, ainda no trem.

A gente caminhou para mais perto da Floresta Proibido, meio longe da movimentação de alunos entre as aulas, um pouco de privacidade.

- E...? – perguntei querendo saber o resto. Eu estava sendo convidada, era isso?

- E, eu gostaria de saber se você quer ir sexta-feira.

Sim, eu estava! Viva!

- Lógico que eu quero, vai ser um máximo!

Ele estava ligeiramente corado, e isso me fazia querer gritar por dentro que ele era o garoto mais fofo de Hogwarts, exceto...

- Hermione! – gritou uma voz familiar, era Gina com seus cabelos ruivos dançantes, desfilando em minha direção.

- Oi Gina – cumprimentei-a mas ela não parecia estar com uma cara legal, mesmo após ter chorado.

Será que ela não se tocara que estava atrapalhando a minha conversa? Ops! Acabo de me lembrar uma outra conversinha saindo do Express Hogwarts...

_- O Miguel cortou o cabelo, vocês repararam? – perguntou Gina enquanto acompanhava as amigas para os cavalos alados presos às carruagens. _

_Luna e Rachel olharam para trás a fim de avaliarem o novo corte de cabelo de Miguel, deram risadinhas simpáticas e avaliaram-no como "super gato!". _

_- Mas... Não beija bem! – completou Gina sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rindo._

_- Oras... Vocês já... Vocês já...? – queriam saber as duas, boquiabertas. _

_- Duas vezes! – ela disse terminando de sorrir. _

_Hermione girou os olhos enquanto se sentava, e infelizmente Gina reparou._

Gina já ficara com ele... E... Eu ia ficar com as sobras? Infelizmente, eu nunca poderia me encontrar com Miguel novamente, não que eu estivesse pensando nisso.

- Oi Mig – ela cumprimentou-o intimamente, ela passou os dedos finos e compridos em volta da gravata azul do garoto e o puxou para um selinho, diante de mim, você acredita nisso?

Enquanto Gina fechava os olhos, docemente, dando um selinho em Miguel, eu fechava os punhos para socá-la. Ela estava fazendo de propósito, não estava? E por que ele não a evitava?

- Te vejo na reunião... – sussurrou Gina.

Miguel se afastou, e eu acompanhei com os olhos.

- Vocês estão juntos?

- Quase – disse ela sorrido pelo canto dos lábios.

- Mas... E o Harry?

- Ele é passado!

Como ela ousava dizer isso? Como ela ousava dispensar Harry tão facilmente sendo que eu dava a minha vida para ficar com ele?

- Não tem volta?

Gina passou as duas mãos em volta do meu pescoço e começou a chorar. Senti-me culpada, embora soubesse que não havia culpa.

- Ele terminou comigo... Ele disse que não tem mais volta!

- O-o que houve? – a minha garganta estava seca.

- Ele disse que está a fim de outra... Disse que não há mais volta dessa vez! – meu estômago despencou com a primeira frase da minha amiga, ele estava a fim de outra? Ouvi isso direito?

- V-você... Você e ele... Terminaram mesmo? – quis saber.

- Sim... Eu disse que estava tudo bem na frente dele, mas assim que virei as costas, a ficha caiu e eu me dei conta de que não sou nada sem ele!

- Acho que talvez seja por outros motivos – sussurrei no ouvido dela – Ele não pode se envolver com as alunas, entende? Ele tem que agir profissionalmente...

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas estávamos fazendo tudo escondido... Só você sabia!Dessa vez nem Luna, nem a Rachel ficaram sabendo!

Hermione em seco, estava em problemas se ela soubesse que Harry quase foi expulso.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar em dizer – Eu preciso ir para a aula...

Ela me deu um beijo nos lábios e desejou um bom dia, e saiu limpando o rosto, eu me senti suja, culpada!

Fiquei um pouco mal comigo mesma, que tipo de amiga eu estava sendo com Gina? Ela também não era uma das melhores, mas era a única que eu tinha... Não devia estar feliz por ela.

Mas por sorte a minha cabeça entrou em outro estado quando surgiu Gina e a tal festinha dos monitores, pensava em várias outras coisas ao invés de pensar somente em Harry.

Miguel veio me procurar no meio da semana, disse que não estava saindo com Gina, e que ela só dera aquele selinho para fazer graça, era o jeito dela de querer aparecer. Eu simplesmente sacudi a cabeça e disse que estava tudo bem, não me importava, o que foi meio embaraçador, porque deu a entender que eu não me importava com ele, e não que não me importava com o jeito de Gina. Procurei-o no final da tarde, daquele mesmo dia, sentado com uma turma de amigos e o chamei.

- Desculpa – eu disse quando a gente se afastou pelos corredores do lado Oeste, estava perto da biblioteca, o meu lugar preferido.

- Não, tudo bem, eu não levei pelo lado errado – ele disse corando de leve nas bochechas, era fofo, confesso, mas achei que ele tivesse mais experiência com garotas, sei lá, sempre vi ele de longe achando que ele funcionava estilo sexo-selvagem. Miau. As aparências enganam...

- Eu vou indo – eu disse sorridente.

Ele concordou e veio na minha direção para beijar a minha bochecha, odiava ser maior do que os garotos, em média. Ele se afastou pelo corredor, enquanto eu o encarava, era um ótimo garoto, muito bonito, também. Talvez, ele merecesse uma chance...

- Miguel! – gritei, e me arrependi, alguém podia ouvir.

- O que? – ele perguntou se virando em minha direção.

Corri até ele, e fiz algo que nunca me arrependi de fazer. Eu o empurrei contra uma porta e o beijei. O primeiro beijo foi calmo, lento e levemente adocicado, ele tinha um gosto enjoativo de menta, mas foi bom, particularmente. Muito diferente do que Gina dissera.

Ficamos a noite toda, não conversamos muito porque não sobrou tempo, corri para o quarto, desesperada por ter beijado aquela noite (eram acontecimentos raros de beijos na minha vida). Consegui dormir com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, queria que ao menos Harry tivesse visto...

Acordei no dia seguinte sabendo que Poções me esperava e eu não podia mais faltar, ia ter muitos problemas com notas mais tarde, um frio intenso percorria pelo quarto e decidi que já era mais do que na hora de tirar o cachecol de dentro da mala.

Miguel me chamou no meio do caminho, cumprimentamo-nos com beijos no rosto, amigavelmente, decidimos que não era bom espalhar a relação, por enquanto, até porque ele já tinha passado pelos braços de Gina, e não era nada legal. Aliás, quem não pegara Gina em Hogwarts? Quando digo isso, incluo algumas garotas também...

Separamo-nos na divisão de mesas e foi quando Gina percebeu o clima entre a gente, ela deixou as amigas de lado e veio me perguntar o que estava rolando.

- Somos amigos, okay? Não posso ter amigos homens? – perguntei.

- Você sabe que eu ainda gosto dele, não é? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Levantei a colher e apontei para Gina.

- Desculpa, mas afinal, de quem você gosta: Harry ou Miguel?

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para verificar se ninguém estava ouvindo e aproximou mais de mim para responder.

- Sinceramente? Dos dois!

Era o fim para mim. Embora eu estivesse na mesma situação que ela. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? Sentimentos iguais em pessoas diferentes!

- A gente se fala mais tarde – fui salva pela sineta, limpei os lábios e desci para as masmorras, seria o meu reencontro com Potter. Era legal chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

O Potter passou o primeiro teste teórico do ano, falando sobre os N.O.M's, aproveitou para treinar a gente... Quase não conversamos, exceto quando recebi duas folhas de pergaminhos idênticas, o que significava que uma não era minha. Juro que foi a prova mais difícil de toda a minha vida, devo ter sido a pior da sala, fiquei horas tentando me concentrar, e chegou um momento que todos tinham saído, mas eu havia ficado.

"Será que eu peço ajuda a ele?" cogitei essa possibilidade.

Confesso, não conseguia fazer a prova, estava pensando qual seria a outra garota que Harry estava gostando...

- Professor... Eu não me lembro da última questão – respondi.

Harry simplesmente me olhou por cima dos óculos e me encarou, fiquei parada alguns minutos, esperando uma ajuda.

- Você costumava ser melhor do que isso... – ele respondeu e eu senti vontade de socá-lo até a morte.

Rabisquei a primeira resposta que veio na minha cabeça e entreguei a prova, morrendo de ódio. Sai da sala, ainda pensando naquele olhar...

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

(Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo).

**and you'll never go.**

(E você nunca irá).

**Stop breathing if**

(Eu pararei de respirar).

**I don't see you anymore**

(Se não a ver mais).

Culpada, completamente culpada, foi o que eu senti quando deixei a aula e vi Miguel Córner me esperando para a próxima aula. Ele ia me acompanhar, nem que isso lhe custasse um atraso e menos 10 pontos para a casa dele!

- Fico por aqui – eu disse, e me virei para dar um beijo em sua bochecha, Miguel foi mais rápido e virou-se também, resultado, os nossos lábios se encontraram, fechados, mas ocasionou em um selinho longo.

As pessoas me olharam de forma esquisita, não estava passando bom exemplo, sabia disso, mas... De qualquer forma, foi sem querer.

Entrei para a aula de Minerva e tudo ocorreu como normalmente, fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer, além disso, às vezes, mas não ganhei pontos dessa vez, a professora me pareceu estranha, e me lançava olhares assustadores, senti que ia receber uma detenção.

No final da aula, fui juntando o meu material e senti uma mão aquecer o meu ombro, era a professora querendo dar algumas palavrinhas comigo. Dirigi-me com ela até sua sala, ela fechou a porta e sentou em sua cadeira.

- Srta. Granger, eu... Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras com você, vai ser breve, mas quero deixar bem claro uma situação!

Assenti com a cabeça, e ergui os olhos, já sabia do que se tratava e já formulava uma resposta.

- Eu vi o tratamento que o Sr. Córner anda lhe proporcionando, e... – ela pigarreou – Não tenho nada contra, desde que vocês se controlem!

Jurava que ela ia me dar uma bronca.

- Afinal, também fui monitora e me apaixonei muito cedo por um certo alguém – perguntei-me se esse alguém era Dumbledore – Ele também era monitor – o que aumentava as possibilidades de ser o próprio – E recebi conselhos, não advertências, é como estou fazendo agora.

Sorri, ela era sempre muito simpática comigo. Também... Nunca deixei nada de inconveniente acontecer. Eu sabia dos meus limites como aluna.

- Mas é como eu te disse, demos o cargo de monitoria a você porque confiamos em você, e sei que não nos envergonharia! – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas esperando uma concordância minha, e o fiz – Por isso não deixe transparecer que esse namoro ultrapasse os limites, já que temos jovens de todas as idades no castelo.

- Obrigada pelas dicas – quis parecer meiga, e acho que cumpri o papel corretamente, porque ela sorriu e respondeu.

- Sei que as monitoras se apaixonam.

O correto seria dizer: Sei que as alunas se apaixonam. Porque... Sei lá!

- Vou pedir para que alguém fale com Miguel sobre – ela disse sorridente.

Sai da sala e o procurei, dizendo que ele receberia alguns conselhos dos professores, e não o vi sair depois do almoço, até porque Gina veio conversar comigo, atrapalhando a minha atenção.

Parecia estranho, mas eu estava procurando por um vestido na véspera da noite da festa, queria estar elegante, Gina também comentara que precisava dar uma escapadinha em Hogsmead para fazer uns remendos.

Gina me arranjou um vestido emprestado de Rachel, fiquei muito grata por isso, e me senti absurdamente linda nele (o que eram raras ocasiões). Era um vestido de seda, lilás, apertava os meus bustos, descia para a cintura, apertando-a, e terminava em babados, nos pés.

Alguns cremes e feitiços fizeram o meu cabelo ficar preso em um coque, com algumas mechas caindo de lado, e o perfume feminino importado de Paris me enfeitou ainda mais.

Nunca achei que eu fosse pintar as unhas de rosa, usar brincos de argolas, passar batom com brilho, fazer as sobrancelhas, usar correntinha dourada e outras coisas, mas o resultado de horas no banho, litros de perfume, horas na frente do espelho, resultaram-me em uma garota bonita. Irreconhecível, eu diria modestamente.

Não era uma festa de casais, por isso, eu e Gina chegamos lá sozinhas, sem ninguém acompanhando a gente. Eu sabia de cor cada detalhe daquela sala, e tinha certeza que fora ampliada para caber mais gente, não sei como a notícia se espalhou, mas havia mais gente fora da monitoria, do que dentro.

O som estava alto e até me irritava, na verdade, mas Gina pegou a minha mão e me puxou para dentro da festa.

- Olha! A Luna veio! – disse Gina e me soltou, deixando seqüelas, provavelmente.

Fiquei perdida no meio de tanta gente se esfregando, pulando que nem cabrito, dançando. O som era das esquisitonas e me perguntava se a festa da monitoria seria mais bagunçada do que normalmente. Afinal, eram monitores, pessoas civilizadas. Mas às vezes eles soltavam as "frangas".

Ergui os olhos para procurar Miguel, mas não o encontrei, até que alguém cutucou o meu ombro, e eu esperançosa virei para beijá-lo, quando meu estômago despencou, e era Harry com uma cerveja amanteigada nas mãos.

- Podemos conversar? – ele sussurrou.

Eu não sabia que os professores viriam.

- Não – respondi, seca e dei as costas. Sai andando pelo meio da multidão com o coração nas mãos, massacrado, cruelmente.

Ele não veio atrás, e no fundo eu sabia disso, ele não ia fazer isso no meio de tanta gente fofoqueira. Esbarrei com uma Sonserina que me fuzilou com os olhos, podia ter pedido desculpas mas não o fiz, ela limpou as vestes como se eu fosse feita de lama.

- Ei, Mione! – chamou a voz doce de Miguel, eu virei as costas e o vi.

Eu saltei em sua direção e o abracei com muita força, eu me sentia bem ao lado dele.

- Você está linda – ele comentou em meu ouvido.

Eu sequer tinha reparado no que ele estava usando, oh, meu Deus! Como eu sou estúpida!

- Obrigada – não consegui mentir e dizer que ele também estava bonito, como a educação ensinava.

Afastei-me e vi um pequeno brilho de decepção em seus olhos, talvez ele esperasse mais de mim.

- Como foi o seu dia? – ele perguntou.

- Normal, tarefas, aulas... – eu ri – E o seu?

Miguel girou os olhos e aproximou de mim para falar mais alto, o barulho nos incomodava.

- Sabe quem veio falar comigo hoje de manhã?

- Quem?

- O professor Harry.

**So far away.**

(Tão longe).

**Been far away for far too long.**

(Estive longe por muito tempo).

**So far away.**

(Tão longe).

**Been far away for far too long.**

(Estive longe por muito tempo).

**But you know, you know, you know.**

(Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe).

- Pra quê? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Para me dar alguns conselhos.

Senti o estômago afundar. Harry já sabia?

- Minerva deve ter contado a ele... E ele me disse o mesmo blá blá blá!

Eu me senti estúpida, cega, burra, atropelada, tudo no mesmo segundo.

- Ele disse mais alguma coisa?

- Só... E disse para eu cuidar bem de você, disse que você era uma garota exemplar!

Devia ter sorrido, teria parecido menos falso, mas fiz uma cara ainda pior.

- O que foi? Não gostou? – ele quis saber.

Eu precisava... Eu precisava ver Harry! Por mais que Miguel fosse Miguel, ele não era Harry! Ele era somente um amigo com quem eu gostava de passar o tempo, e definitivamente, não era o Harry que eu sempre odiei e que eu sempre amei!

- Eu vou ao banheiro! – segurei o meu vestido para a barra dele não roçar no chão, sai correndo pela multidão, eu só queria vê-lo. Ver como ele estava...

Vi um chumaço de cabelos negros saindo pela porta dos fundos, e pela cor da roupa branca, sabia que era ele. Encontrei-o no final do corredor, de costas.

- Harry!

Ele se virou, e pareceu decepcionado em me ver.

- O que você quer?

- Eu... Eu sinto muito – eu disse com os olhos marejados, ele não estava bem, eu sentia isso – Eu... Eu comecei um relacionamento na tentativa que eu pudesse me distrair de você... Não consegui pensar em mais nada...

- Aconteceu – ele disse grosseiramente – Vou me deitar, com licença.

Ele saiu andando, e eu corri até ele, grudei em seu braço com as duas mãos e fiz a obrigação de me olhar no fundo dos olhos.

- Eu... Eu te amo – eu sussurrei, sei que não era certo dizer isso quando se estava saindo com alguém, mas eu precisava desabafar isso de uma vez por todas.

- Você não ama... – ele sussurrou com uma espécie de nojo.

- Sim, sim, eu amo você mais do que tudo... E desde que eu descobri isso, a minha vida se transformou de uma tal maneira... Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa... Só penso em você... Só falo de você... Só respiro você! – as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto, manchando com a maquiagem preta – Se eu sei o que é amor, é por sua causa!

Harry pegou os meus pulsos e me prensou contra a parede, em um baque surdo. Eu senti medo, achei que ele fosse me bater ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas ele se aproximou e sussurrou.

- Eu sofri por você... Eu chorei por você... – ele confessou de um jeito que me deixava assustada – Eu descobri o que eu sinto por você... E por isso eu terminei com a Gina... E quando eu fui falar com você, descobri que estava com outro! – ele semi-cerrou os olhos – Acha que pode me fazer de idiota? Declarar-se para mim em um dia, e no outro estar beijando outras pessoas?

Ele me prensava de uma tal maneira que chegava a machucar, as lágrimas ainda desciam, mas eu não estava atenta a elas, prestava mais atenção nas palavras afiadas do homem a minha frente, ele tinha se transformado.

- E... É por isso... Que eu também te amo! – ele me impulsionou contra a parede, senti as minhas costas roçarem na parede. E seus lábios vieram ao encontro dos meus, eu ergui o meu pescoço porque queria evitar esse beijo, não era justo com Miguel, mas ao mesmo tempo não era momento de pensar nele.

Os lábios de Harry molharam o meu queixo, misturando-se com as lágrimas, ele passou os lábios pelas minhas bochechas, e ao invés de limpá-las, molhava-me ainda mais. E eu estremeci com um gemido sufocante, não havia como recuar.

Fechei os olhos e deixei o momento acontecer, as minhas mãos estavam livres, mas eu ainda estava estática, com elas paradas, dividindo o nosso contato físico entre os corpos. Mas Harry passou as mãos deles sobre as minhas, senti as suas mãos grossas arrepiarem cada pêlo do meu braço, e as nossas mãos se entrelaçaram no ar, e ele continuava a beijar o meu rosto, caminhando em direção aos lábios.

E ele desceu as nossas mãos, colou o peitoral ao meu, e eu ouvi o seu coração palpitando, era barulhento demais. O meu batia no mesmo ritmo, desesperado, do que o dele, e eu fiquei com medo de que abafasse o som da festa.

Os nossos corações. Os nossos contatos. O nossos perfumes. Mesclados.

As nossas roupas coladas, misturadas. As cinturas grudadas. As pernas entrelaçadas.

Éramos um só, naquele momento. E o toque dos lábios nos conectaram ainda mais. Era como ir ao céu. Era como descer ao inferno. Era como estar em outros mundos.

A língua do rapaz insistiu em passar pelos meus lábios, mas eu não queria dar essa abertura tão cedo, mas foi irresistível, eu não conseguia me controlar, e quando me dei conta, eu estava envolvida no beijo mais perfeito de toda a minha vida.

Eu podia ficar a vida inteira ali. Sem comer, sem beber, sem dormir... Mas simplesmente, realizada de todos meus sonhos. Eu poderia morrer, daqui em diante, e tudo estaria perfeitamente bem...

**I wanted.**

(Eu queria).

**I wanted you to stay.**

(Eu queria que você ficasse).

Mas como nada na vida é feito pelo mesmo autor dos conto de fadas...

- Você... – rugiu uma voz feroz, aproximando da gente.

Afastei do beijo com um barulho estranho e empurrei o corpo de Harry para longe do meu, sabia que era Gina correndo em nossa direção.

Ela estava apontando o dedo na minha cara, ia me engolir, se o Harry não fosse mais rápido e se postasse entre a gente.

- Você. É. Uma. Vaca. Falsa! – ela gritou, com os cabelos já bagunçados, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços grossos de Harry.

- Vamos conversar! – disse Harry tentando acalmá-la, mas era tarde demais. A escola inteira ouvira os berros de Gina, através da porta entreaberta, e metade já saia para ver a briga, afinal, quem não gostava de uma briguinha?

Fiquei assustada, recuada, não podia correr, e deixar o Harry enfrentar toda essa humilhação sozinho, eu me sentiria mal por isso.

Miguel veio se acotovelando aos demais alunos, para ver o que acontecia, esticou o pescoço e me enxergou no meio da cena, arregalou os olhos, ligeiramente assustado, mas pareceu interpretar o que acontecia.

- Ela. Ela é uma falsa! – berrou Gina para todos.

Harry tentou tapar a boca da garota, mas ela foi mais rápida e berrou.

- Hermione Granger estava beijando o Professor de Poções!

O ar da escola inteira foi sugado naquele momento, "Oh" disseram todos juntamente.

Eu não consegui me mover, não consegui olhar para os olhos de Miguel, mas fiquei sabendo depois que ele saiu correndo, para não me bater. Mas qualquer colega que eu estivesse naquela escola, estaria me tachando de nomes feios, olhando-me com estranheza, era horrível e eu me senti no fundo do poço.

Harry soltou Gina, e o seu olhar encontrou-se ao meu, eu sabia o que viria a seguir, e eu queria abraçá-lo para dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, que íamos superar isso, que a gente ia continuar juntos o que fosse acontecer, porque eu o amava. Mas não poderia fazer... Não poderia me aproximar dele em um momento como esse.

Os professores interferiram na briga, isso inclui todos eles, e foram dispersando os alunos para dentro da festa, alguns até para os corredores de volta aos dormitórios, mas Minerva passou o braço pelos meus ombros, afastou-me dos outros professores e de Harry. Por mais que eu quisesse falar com ele, saber o que estava por vir... E isso não aconteceria!

Fui arrastada para dentro da sala de Minerva, ela fechou a porta e começou a me linchar com expressões horríveis, dizendo que eu era um péssimo exemplo para os meus amigos, que eu devia valorizar mais o meu cargo de monitora. Estava sendo difícil engolir tudo isso, ainda mais para mim que nunca tive um relacionamento, um amor de verdade, e desculpa professora, mas não há outras opções... Eu o amo!

- Eu não quero mais isso! – disse com clareza.

A boca de Minerva se escancarou.

- Eu não quero mais essa droga de monitoria!

- Achei que você...

- Não vou ser marionete de ninguém, ficar escondendo os meus sentimentos simplesmente para transparecer o que eu não sou! – eu disse séria, tudo o que vinha pela minha cabeça naquele instante – Eu amo o meu professor de Poções, e ele me ama também, não vamos esconder isso de ninguém!

- Srta. Granger, mas...

E eu não havia terminado para ser interrompida de tal modo.

- Não há mais nada que me faça mudar de idéia! – sei que era rebeldia da minha parte, mas quem Minerva achava que era para me julgar daquela forma? Ficar me dando regrinhas do que eu devia fazer ou não com a minha vida sentimental? Era ela quem estava vivenciando toda aquela angústia? Todos aqueles momentos depressivos? Ela que chorava todos os dias para o travesseiro? Eu estava vivendo em um inferno, se quer saber!

Claro, essa última parte pensei comigo, não disse, mas virei as costas e bati a porta da sala, deixando-a para trás, nunca desrespeitei uma professora, mas nunca nenhuma delas ultrapassou a ponto de me julgarem, de me comandarem.

Eu voltei para o corredor, a fim de encontrar Harry, conversar com ele, mesmo que estivesse no meio dos outros professores, e do próprio diretor. Eu só queria vê-lo, garantir que estava tudo bem, mesmo que alguma coisa gritasse no meu peito dizendo: Ele vai ser expulso!

Ele não estava lá... Nem Gina, nem ninguém. E meu coração bateu em desespero, ele clamava por Harry.

**Cause I needed.**

(Porque eu precisava).

**I need to hear you say**

(Eu precisava ouvir você dizer).

**That I love you.**

(Que: eu te amo).

Cogitei a idéia de invadir a diretoria, dizer tudo o que eu sentia ao diretor Dumbledore, mas seria burrice, eu só prejudicaria ainda mais a imagem de Harry. E então, o que eu faria? Sentaria em frente à sala do diretor? Seria tão ruim quanto entrar na sala...

A escola inteira estava sabendo... Eu seria alvo dos comentários maldosos o trimestre inteiro!

Tirei o tamanco para correr até as masmorras, desejei não cruzar com o caminho de Filch, tudo o que eu menos precisava agora era de uma semana de detenções. Esgueirei-me pelos corredores vazios, corri para o escritório de Poções, se ele realmente fosse expulso, passaria ali para retirar seus objetos, e eu estaria ali, pronta para dizer tudo o que eu queria. Dizer o quanto eu o amava e esperaria por ele para nos casarmos.

Coloquei os meus tamancos em cima da escrivaninha e me sentei, fiquei observando a sala, toda em silêncio, era ali que ele passava a maior parte do tempo, estudando, trabalhando... Passei os olhos e vi uma porta no fundo, era o quarto dele.

E o meu coração disparou novamente, os pertences dele estavam ali.

Fiz a distância até a porta ser nula, usei um feitiço não-verbal e entrei. Era um quarto escuro e meio abafado, havia uma cama de solteiro encostada com a parede, uma fotografia dos pais no canto da escrivaninha, pergaminhos e livros espalhados, um par de sapatos pendurados, e o guarda-roupa no fundo, onde eu queria chegar.

Puxei os trincos gastados e vi algumas vestes penduradas, roupas trouxas, alguns shorts, e calças. Conforme eu abri o guarda-roupa, um ventinho seco brincou com os meus cabelos, trazendo o perfume dele junto, e bateu a saudade.

Fechei as portas e sentei em sua cama, era um pouco velha e macia demais, acho que machucaria as minhas costas se habitasse ali, mas mesmo assim, deitei-me, agarrada ao travesseiro dele, tinha esperanças de que tudo desse certo, e sentir o seu cheiro, deixava-me ainda mais segura.

Como eu pude ser tão estúpida e beijá-lo em pleno corredor? Podia ter evitado...

Minhas pálpebras foram ganhando peso, os meus pensamentos giravam entorpecidos pelo meu cérebro cansado... A noite ia escurecendo, a visão também...

**That I have loved you all along.**

(Eu te amei o tempo todo).

**And I forgive you**

(E eu perdôo você).

**For being away for far too long.**

(Por estar longe por tanto tempo).

Tive alguns pensamentos estranhos que envolviam o meu ex-namorado Rony brigando com o amigo, Harry, afinal, eles eram amigos, não?

Acordei pela manhã com o rosto ensopado de suor, meus cabelos bagunçados e eu toda molhada na cama de Harry.

Meu coração deu um salto enorme ao ver o que tinha acontecido. Era de manhã e ele ainda não voltara? Não era possível!

Corri, descalça, até o guarda-roupa e o abri. Fiquei espantada ao vê-lo vazio, exceto por um bilhete deixado ali, em uma perfeita caligrafia, olhei por cima do ombro e meu coração apertou, estava tudo vazio, ele partira, e isso não era nenhum sonho.

Passei os dedos pelo bilhete dobrado onde estava escrito:

_Para Hermione Granger._

Desdobrei e descobri uma realidade diferente do que eu estava acostumada.

_Não sei como tudo começou, como as coisas aconteceram, mas simplesmente foi assim, de um jeito lento, mágico e assustador, eu diria. Não queria me envolver, mas quando vi já era tarde demais... Estava mais enrolado do que um inseto em uma teia de aranha. _

_Cursei Hogwarts, peguei o meu diploma, mas ainda assim me sentia incompleto, sentia que alguma coisa estava ficando para trás, e não era para menos... _

_Recebi o cargo de Professor de Poções, naquela época, ainda não tinha consciência que o brilho do seu olhar me vigiava a cada movimento. Mas agora eu sei... E me julgo tolo por não ter reparado antes, por não ter ido conversar com você antes. Por não ter feito isso dar certo._

_Dizem que professores não podem se apaixonar por alunos, e não lamento que isso tenha ocorrido, estou abdicando o meu cargo para salvar o amor da minha vida, pois disso eu tenho certeza._

_Talvez você me procure... Talvez não... Mas uma coisa eu sei, aquela cena do baile vai ficar para sempre nos meus pensamentos. Ou melhor, no meu coração._

_Com carinho,_

_Harry Potter. _

_PS: Tenho certeza de que você é a aluna mais inteligente que eu já tive, a primeira da turma, a primeira da escola! Aliás, a sua nota da prova de Poções te aguarda em cima da escrivaninha. _

_PS 2: Pode ficar com o meu travesseiro, eu compro outro! Um beijo. _

Estremeci a cada palavra, a cada lembrança, a cada gesto. Era como se ele falasse isso olhando nos meus olhos, e eu fiquei algum tempo parada com o pergaminho nas mãos, incrédula por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Corri para a escrivaninha de Poções e vi um outro pergaminho, era a minha prova de Poções, a mesma que eu havia feito alguns dias atrás, pedido uma ajuda a ele para soprar uma resposta, e o resultado em tinta vermelha dizia: _Excede Expectativas! _

Eu suspirei, queria pular, gritar, gargalhar. Ele dissera que eu era a mais inteligente da turma, da escola, enfim, eu era a primeira. Mas do que isso adiantava agora?

Do que adiantava a primeira em tudo se eu não o tinha ao meu lado?

**So keep breathing.**

(Então continue respirando).

**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore.**

(Porque eu não irei embora).

**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go.**

(Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte").

Peguei a minha prova e rasguei em milhares de pedacinhos. Ele fora ali e não me despedira? Não me dissera nem ao menos um tchau? Tinha mandado uma droga de pergaminho?

Eu queria chorar, chutar, esganar-me. Mas, uma solução veio à cabeça.

Se ele estava partindo... O trem só saia à tarde, de Hogsmeade, claro, pela lógica, ele saia de Londres às 11 horas, chegava aqui quase à noite, e era na mesma hora que saia para voltar. Estou certa, okay?

E ainda nem era meio dia...

Sai correndo, desembestada para os corredores acima, atravessei a Bruxa de um olho só (todos têm seus segredinhos!), corri pelo túnel escuro, sem enxergar absolutamente nada, eu parecia uma louca naquele estado.

Louca. Definia-me bem. Louca... Louca de amor!

Atravessei as ruas de Hogsmeade, e pessoas me olhavam de um jeito atravessado, eu não as culpo por isso, de verdade. Afinal, não era todos os dias que se via uma menina de vestido de baile, correndo no meio da rua, descalça, com os tamancos nas mãos. Ou era comum?

Subi alguns degraus, enfrentei uma rampa quilométrica, mas cheguei. Cheguei exatamente em um lugarzinho estranho, rodeado por árvores balançando, uma pequena cobertura protegendo um rapaz moreno da fina chuva que escorria do céu.

Era, sem dúvidas, ele.

Aproximei e fiquei o encarando pelas costas, ele era tão perfeito. O seu jeito, o seu olhar...

- Harry... – eu sussurrei com a voz abafada de choro, e as minhas sandálias caíram no chão com um baque.

Ele levantou o pescoço e olhou para frente, em seguida, deu uma conferida para o lado, quando me viu com as duas mãos sobre a boca, eu evitava que um gemido de choro escapasse.

- Hermione... – ele respondeu assustado. Ele soltou o material que segurava com as duas mãos e saltou na minha direção de abraços abertos.

Eu o abracei com toda a minha força, e desatei a chorar.

- Não chore – ele disse me beijando na bochecha, com aqueles lábios molhados – Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Não, não vai – eu disse, triste – Você foi expulso! Eu briguei com Minerva... Eu disse algumas coisas que não deveria, também!

Harry me apertou com seus braços, contra o seu corpo, senti-me segura.

- Promete que não vai me abandonar, não é?

- Nunca mais – ele sussurrou – E você? – ele ainda desconfiava do meu amor?

- Vou te escrever todos os dias – respondi, olhando em seus olhos.

**So keep breathing.**

(Então continue respirando).

**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore.**

(Porque eu não irei embora).

**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go.**

(Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte").

Ele me beijou em seguida, confesso que fiquei assustada, mas deixei que acontecesse. Ficamos algum tempo juntos, conversamos bastante sobre o nosso futuro, e decidimos que uma coisa havia a ser feita. Íamos continuar nos vendo durante o Natal, durante o Ano Novo e a Páscoa, ele me visitaria nos finais de semana em Hogsmeade (escondido, é claro!) e manteríamos o nosso namoro dessa forma, não gostei, mas era a única opção, na realidade.

O nosso último beijo foi o mais triste, eu chorei, ele chorou. Mas ele tinha que partir. Eu também tinha que voltar. E... A vida continuaria.

O restante dos meus dias em Hogwarts foi um inferno total, pior do que eu imaginava. Enfrentei Gina diante da escola inteira, embora ela não fosse muito santa, já que a pegaram na mesma noite fazendo um streap-tease para Draco Malfoy. Situações engraçadas acontecem, não é?

Gina acabou confessando que viu o meu beijo e de Harry na Sala de Poções (pela primeira vez), e ela própria se encarregara de denunciá-lo, afinal, ela disse que preferia ele longe de mim, do que perto. Muito vaca, não?

A pior parte foi ter que falar com Miguel Córner, cortou o meu coração ver do jeito que ele me olhava, mas resolvi contar toda a verdade para ela, toda a minha história, no começo ele não me perdoou, até hoje evita olhar nos meus olhos porque ele confessou que me amava mas que ia me esquecer de todas as formas, se algum dia isso acontecer, quero que ele me procure, porque seremos grandes amigos. Juro!

Ai, ai. A vida é assim, gente! Algumas batalhas a gente perde, algumas a gente ganha! Alguns amigos caem no esquecimento, alguns passam a fazer parte da nossa vida!

Mas como eu já disse, o autor não escreve contos de fada, mas a história da minha vida se assemelha a um, eu até poderia contar como foi que minha vida mudou a três anos daqui, como foi o meu casamento, como foi a construção da minha família (perfeita, aliás!) mas bem... Se quiser mesmo saber disso, vai ter que insistir para o autor escrever os outros contos de fada!

**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go.**

(Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte").

FIM!


End file.
